<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stage Two Is Anger... by murderousCroww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814456">Stage Two Is Anger...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww'>murderousCroww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Sad, hurt and a little bit of comfort, i promise ill write happy tommy content one day, quackity puffy techno and philza are all there briefly as well, shit man this made me so sad, short and not at all sweet, today is not that day tho lmaoooo, two out of five stages of grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss is just another part of life that Tubbo is going to have to learn how to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stage Two Is Anger...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo was aware of the five stages of grief and he was aware of the fact that currently he was buried deep into the first stage. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Tommy was gone. Ranboo had tried to get him to open up about it, well aware of the damage that bottling up emotions could do to a person, but Tuboo wouldn’t hear it. He spent most of his days wandering around the remains of L’Manberg, walking in circles around Tommy’s old house. Tubbo watched slowly as the few red and white flowers outside of Tommy’s house soon grew into a garden. He knew that Ranboo came every day to plant a few, some days he would just sit among them and stare at the pages of his memory book. Tubbo never joined him, he didn’t want to. He once saw Phil and Techno visit, he watched from afar as Phil fidgeted with the delicate petals of a white tulip and Techno cracked the occasional dry joke. Their laughter was hollow and half-assed. He watched Puffy cry as she watered the rose bushes, he watched Quackity stare at the wooden doors with a blank expression on his face. Everyday Tubbo watched people come and go from Tommy’s front doors, a place that had become a makeshift grave and memorial for the teenager. Tubbo never planted a flower, he couldn’t, because Tommy wasn’t dead. Tommy couldn’t be dead, right? That was his best friend and he didn’t even get to say goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo’s transition from stage one to stage two was explosive and sudden. He was mindlessly helping Ranboo with the hotel, tasked with laying the floor on the ground level while Ranboo worked above him on the walls. Sam Nook had come to check on how well they were doing, quite fond of the idea of a friendly rivalry. He would chat happily about how healthy competition would be better for business at any chance he had. It made Tubbo sick to his stomach. How could Sam Nook be so content at a time like this? Why doesn’t he seem to care at all about the fact that Tommy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When TommyInnit gets out I’m positive that he-” Sam Nook began to chirp out as he surveyed Tubbo and Ranboo’s progress. Tubbo whipped his head around to look Sam Nook in the eyes with an angry glint in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy’s fucking DEAD, Sam Nook. He’s gone, alright? He’s not getting out of prison, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.” Tubbo snapped, raising his voice for the first time in a week. Sam Nook took a step back, clearly surprised by Tubbo’s sudden outburst. Ranboo had a similar reaction, his eyebrows furrowed out of concern for his friend. Sam Nook blinked slowly as he processed this new information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was informed by Awesamdude that TommyInnit was stuck in the prison due to a slight security risk.” Sam Nook spoke slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He died. Dream killed him.” Tubbo huffed. Ranboo carefully climbed down the scaffolding and placed a reassuring hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him. The tension slowly left Tubbo’s body but there was still fire in his eyes. Sam Nook opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly at a loss for words, before he turned on his heel and began to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Tubbo and Ranboo. Good luck with the build.” Where Sam Nook’s parting words before the spruce door swung shut behind him. Ranboo moved so that he was kneeling in front of Tubbo. The two locked eyes for a second before Ranboo looked down and his hands in his lap. He knew that Tubbo wasn’t going to take the lack of eye contact personally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked gently. The last thing he wanted to do was stress Tubbo out or cause him to blow up again. Tubbo simply shook his head in reply before collapsing into Ranboo’s arms. Ranboo wrapped his arms around Tubbo and buried his face in the shorter boy’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright. It’s okay to not be okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two fics one day both about tommy's death. i watched ranboo's stream and immediately thought "what if tubbo fucking Snaps and thats how sam nook finds out about tommy?" so i wrote it. hope yall enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>